


Wolves and Lions

by House_Belaerys (House_Blackfyre)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Light Dom/sub, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_Blackfyre/pseuds/House_Belaerys
Summary: When Ser Jaime and Queen Cersei stumble up the steps of the First Keep in Winterfell, what they witness changes their perspective of the Starks.





	Wolves and Lions

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case you don't want to do math this story starts about 22 years after Robert's rebellion. This makes Jon about 21 and Arya 16. 
> 
> Also this is pure filth. Don't judge me.

Ser Jaime Lannister

 

His sister hated the North. She hated the cold. She hated how far away they were from King’s Landing and her court of admirers and fools. She hated the three-month long journey to this gods-forsaken backwater (her words not his). She hated the Northerners and their plain speech and dress. Cotton and Wool replaced lace and silk. Most of all she hated how the first thing Robert had done was visit his deceased betrothed in the crypts beneath the castle, dragging along the Lord of Winterfell. And that had been after their King had nearly caused an incident upon their arrival.

It was awkward to say in the least. Jaime could not fault the King entirely. Everyone knew Cersei was not Robert’s first choice for his Queen. Tales were still sung in the capital of how Robert had ended a three-hundred-year dynasty to save his innocent future bride. The girl that stood amidst her auburn-haired siblings was too young to be Lyanna Stark. And the dead didn’t walk. But she was the very image of that Stark girl who was kidnapped near two and twenty years ago. As if her return North had frozen the teenaged beauty in time.

Jaime had been near Robert’s side, ever vigilant to protect his fat King so he had seen the entire exchange.

“ _Lyanna_?” Robert had whispered. The expression on his face was a mix of fear, hope and disbelief.

Everyone who heard the exchange stiffened and silence abounded. The girl’s eyes turned into fierce grey storms. “ _Arya._ ” The girl whispered harshly, seemingly forgetting her royal company. “My name is Arya.” And then she pulled her hand from Robert’s fat fingers as if they had been burned.

Robert stumbled over his words and suddenly seemed a decade older. The eternally honorable Eddard Stark seemed at loss as well. Steffon broke the awkward silence.

“You must be Sansa.” The tall, black haired prince said as he approached his betrothed. That drew a blush to the red-haired girl’s face. The pair were in contrast. The crown Prince looked the image of his father at his coronation. Six and a half feet tall, blue eyed with a full beard at only seven and ten with a figure that could mistaken as an idol of the Warrior come to life. While the girl and her brothers seemingly inherited little from their father and all of their mother’s coloring.

Steffon had been Jaime’s greatest mistake. Cersei had been furious when the Wood’s Witch’s treatment had taken care of the child growing inside of her. Robert’s child, there was no doubt. In hindsight it was likely a smart decision to have at least one son be born of Robert’s seed. The other two were Jaime’s, blonde haired and green eyed, Lannisters through and through.

Crisis adverted, Robert fumbled through introductions with the other Starks before loudly announcing, “Ned take me to the crypts. I wish to see her.”

Cersei muttered a protest, but it was out of concern for her own image rather than jealousy. Robert ignored her.

It seemed Robert did a lot of that, even more so here than back at the capital. Their King focused on his best friend and newly appointed Hand. While their Prince focused on wooing his bride to be. That seemed to require little effort as well. Jaime focused on getting in his sister’s skirts.

One would think being away from the eyes and ears of the Red Keep would make it easier to fuck his sister but Robert in his eternal wisdom brought half the court to the heart of the North. A new Hand of the King and future Queen required a tourney. Regardless of that, the North was unfamiliar with the custom and a second, larger tourney was planned when the Starks went south. However, an influx of Lords, their knights and free-riders filled the castle and Winterfell seemed to lack the secret passageways of Maegor’s holdfast.

His sister’s chambers were too dangerous, Robert’s own chambers being just down the hall. The Godswoods in the center of the castle seemed promising but the Stark direwolves ran freely beneath the trees. One night they had felt daring and snuck to the older stables. There Jaime had gotten an eyeful of the albino wolf rutting into grey furred she-wolf. It was only after he returned a frustrated Cersei to her chambers that Jaime realized the wolves were litter-mates. _It seems I am not the only monster who loves his sister._ Stiff from Cersei’s teasing, it had seemed the gods were playing a cruel joke.

A Kingsguard spent most of his life, standing, watching and waiting. Jaime used those elite skills to decipher the least occupied location in the castle. After a month of missed opportunities, Jaime finally realized that the castle had an entire keep deserted and half in ruin.

“What is that building?” Jaime had asked Stark’s bastard when passing in the hall. The boy was as silent as the white direwolf that always followed him, with a seemingly permanent sullen expression on his face. Nearly as tall as Jaime, the boy’s grey eyes look startled but just for a moment.

“That one?” He pointed. Jaime nodded. “The First Keep.”

“It looks abandoned.” Said Jaime.

“It is. The First Keep is the oldest structure in Winterfell other than the crypts. The Starks abandoned it centuries ago.”

Jaime smiled. The bastard stalked away without another word. For some reason, Jaime watched him walk down the hall. At the end was his sister, half sister in truth but the two could nearly be mistaken for twins. Dark hair, long faces and even the same pouty lips but the girl had wild eyes and smiled easier. When they met, a quick smile passed across the bastard’s face. It was the first time Jaime had seen it.

“Are you certain?” Cersei asked, clearly frustrated. Their forced abstinence had taken its toll on them both.

“Certain.” Jaime replied. His patience was nearly at its end. Robert did little else but drink, grope the serving wenches and hunt in the Wolfswood. Stark and his sons were playing host and Steffon and Tommen were gone as well. Myrcella was entertaining her brother’s future bride. Time seemed on their side but that could always change.

He all but dragged his sister by her hand to the ruined drum tower. Jaime wore grey and green breeches and a tunic rather than his gilded armor while Cersei wore a northern gown that Sansa had stitched. His sister was likely to discard the dress the second they stepped south of the neck but the garb drew much less attention than her usual gowns.

When they were climbing the drum tower, Jaime couldn’t help but take liberties. He pressed his sister against the wall and kissed along the column of her neck. “I need to be inside of you.” He whispered.

Cersei’s green eyes flashed, and her hand gripped his cock. “Not on the stairs.”  She pushed him away and bounded up the stairs.

Jaime caught her before she crossed the landing, not a moment too soon.

“Gods Arya.” They both heard.

Cersei’s eyes questioned his own. The lewd sound of slurping followed the breathy moan. Together they peaked past the opening, Jaime covered Cersei’s mouth on instinct and his hand swallowed her surprised gasp.

The Lord of Winterfell’s bastard was there as was his youngest daughter, on her knees before her half-brother. His back was against the wall, his breeches pooled at his ankles while his sister worked him with her mouth.

By instinct Jaime’s hand covered Cersei’s mouth and not a moment to soon as his palm swallowed her gasp. From their angle they could see everything…the bob of the teenaged girl’s head as she engulfed her brother’s cock, the way she pulled back to swirl her tongue around his head before kissing along his length and even how she covered her teeth with her lips before plunging to take half his length in presumably her throat. By the choked gasps and whispered words of affections escaping the bastard’s lips, the girl was skilled.

“You look so good on your knees for me, little sister.” The Bastard whispered. Those words drew a blush to the girl’s cheeks and Jaime nearly laughed when she pulled away.

“Don’t call me that stupid.” Her words held no malice and Jaime noticed her hands didn’t stop stroking her brother.

“Why? You will always be my little sister. My little naughty sister.” The Bastard said with more emotion than Jaime thought capable of.

The Stark girl’s… Arya’s wild eyes grew heavy at her brother’s words but still the she-wolf seemed to resist. “We aren’t Targaryens, Jon.” She answered almost pitifully.

A smile passed over the bastard’s face. He patted his sister’s head and stroked her hair. “Perhaps, the Targaryens had it right. If we were them then we would be married by now. We know I can’t resist you.” Those words seemed to inflame the wolf’s girl’s passion and after a briefly whispered “stupid” she took the bastard’s cock back into her mouth.

A bite to Jaime’s hand drew his attention back to his own sister. Without words exchanged, Jaime understood the feelings coursing through his twin. He leaned into her, pressing his pelvis against her backside to whisper into her ear. “Who would have thought the honorable Eddard Stark could produce children prone to such depravity.” Cersei moaned in response and Jaime shushed her. “Quiet sister, we don’t want them to hear us. I know you want to watch.”

And watch they did. It seemed Arya was determined to drink her brother’s seed. As her mouth worked one hand stroked what she couldn’t fit while the other played with his sack. She pulled back and lashed his cock head with her tongue. “Cum for me Jon. Cum for your she-wolf. I want you to remember what you’ll miss if you go that blasted wall. Paint my tongue. I want to taste you.”

A shudder passed through the bastard’s body and it seemed his sister’s words pushed him to the very edge. In what had to have been a monumental effort the bastard pulled his sister from her knees. She protested until her brother claimed her lips. “Gods Arya. Where did you learn to speak like that?” He asked her between fervent kisses.

“A girl has her secrets.” She answered and then her giggle graced the air as her brother kissed along her face. When his lips found her neck her voice turned into a whine. “I wanted to taste you. “

“Not yet naughty one. I need to taste you first.” Jon answered and then he began stripping his sister of her dress.

Cersei reached behind her to grip Jaime’s hand. His twin dragged guided his hand and soon he was lifting his sister’s skirt to find her wet, uncovered core. She faltered as his finger slipped into her, only to emerge to spread her wetness around her clit. Jaime wanted her more than he could ever remember but he didn’t trust himself not to spill inside of her too quickly. The show unfolding before them added with their forced abstinence would likely result in a hair trigger.

The bastard had stripped his sister and this time Jaime was the one who had to stifle a moan. The girl was lean with wider hips than Jaime expected, a flat abdomen lined with muscle and small but round breast capped with long pink nipples. One was already in the bastard’s mouth as he guided his sister to the makeshift bedding.

 _They came prepared._ Jaime realized. There was even a discarded pillow that the girl had rested on when she serviced her brother. _I wonder how long this has been going on for._ And then he smiled. _Honorable Eddard Stark, what would you do if you knew your bastard was defiling your daughter?_ The situation was even more ironic when the look of the pair was considered. The bastard was the only son that seemed to truly take after his father. Though the bastard’s face was more sculptured than his father’s and his hair was darker and curlier as well. To this day Jaime remembered when Prince Rhaegar rode past his wife and crowned Lyanna Stark as Queen of Love and Beauty. Singer’s claimed Rhaegar was enamored by the Stark girl’s beauty and while Jaime didn’t think she had held a candle to his Cersei he did admit that Arya was her aunt come again. _Did you fuck your sister as well Stark? Or did your brother? Is that why he was so angry that Rhaegar stole her?_

The bastard gently laid his sister down on the bedding, forced to follow as her legs refused to release his waist. Jaime was greeted by the sight of the bastard’s backside and he grudgingly admitted it was a nice one. Unaware of their audience, the Stark girl moaned as her brother kissed down her body.

“Jon…Oh Jon…Oooh Jon.” Her hands fisted in his hair as he feasted between her thighs.

The room at the top of the first keep was a ruin, stones littered the floor and the roof was partially collapsed nearest the door. Taking a chance Jaime grabbed Cersei and guided her behind the rubble. Between the fallen stones they could see a side view of the Stark pair. Jaime lifted his sister’s skirt, exposing her luscious backside before he fumbled with the laces to his breeches. He was inside of her a moment later and his sister bit at the skin between his thumb in forefinger.

Jaime couldn’t thrust for fear of making too much noise but once his sister calmed his hand was back between her legs playing with her clit. They watched the bastard hold his sister’s thighs wide apart as he licked and sucked at her core.

“Jon.” Arya tugged on her brother’s hair to pull him back. Jaime could see the slickness covering the boy’s face. “I want you inside of me.”

Jaime was surprised to see reluctance on the boy’s face. “Arya, you know we can’t.”

“I won’t let you go to the wall without making love to me.” She protested. “You owe me.”

“I can’t father a bastard, Arya. Especially not on you. What would your lady mother say?” He appeared conflicted. It was clear the boy not only loved his sister but was in love with her. Still, he resisted taking her.

 _It appears the bastard inherited some of his father’s misplaced honor as well._ Jaime mused. Cersei had woken him, half impaled on his cock, in pain but determined. Jaime merely rolled her over to help.

“Fuck my mother.” The girl said harshly. The bastard flinched but then smiled at her words. “She doesn’t understand me like you do. No one does. I am yours.”

“And you are mine.” The bastard finished.

Arya’s eyes grew hopeful. “You’ll do it then?”

“You know I want to, but I can’t. You’ll be a lady of a castle someday. Wife of some highborn lord, how can I deny you that future?”

Her nose wrinkled. “It’s my maidenhead, Jon and I can choose how I wish to lose it. I chose you and no one else.” And then her tone grew fierce. “And I’m not lady.”

The bastard smiled in response. “I should have never given you that sword.”

“I’d steal yours then.” And then she pulled her brother up to claim his lips. Apparently, the girl had no qualms about tasting her juices.

 _That is one thing Cersei could learn._ Almost in response, Cersei’s cunt clenched around him. In the absence of his thrust, Cersei rolled her hips languidly while Jaime matched her pace with his fingers around her clit. They paced themselves to not miss out on the show.

After several heated moments, the girl broke from her brother’s lips. “If you won’t take me the way I want will you at least do it the other way?” Her tone was almost shy.

“Arya?” The boy was surprised.

She didn’t meet her brother’s eyes. “I figured you were too honorable to do _it,_ so I prepared myself this morning.”

Jon hissed in pleasure and Jaime saw the boy’s hand tighten around his sister’s hip. “We don’t have oil here.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “There’s a vial under the blanket. I slipped it in your pants too and you didn’t notice.”

“Turn around and get on your hands and knees.” The boy commanded, his voice seemed deeper. The she wolf rushed to comply. “Lift your ass higher.” When her ass rose an inch, a stinging slap rung in the air.

The girl looked back at her brother both in shock and desire. The bastard laid another slap on her backside this time on the other cheek. “My dirty sister. I can’t believe how bad you are. How much you tempt me. What would your lady mother say? What would she do if she knew you were so wanton?” His slaps continued to rain down on his sister’s cheeks.

Jaime was surprised by the ferocity. Once he had tried spanking Cersei and she had nearly broken his nose. Hair pulling was fine for his sister, but she craved control and was loathe to give it away.

The stark girl however seemed to crave her spanking. After each harsh blow her back arched for another. “She’d blame it on my bastard brother. She’d say he corrupted me.”

Jon scoffed and rubbed her now red cheeks. “Me corrupt you? You were the one who threatened to go to Theon if I didn’t teach you how to kiss. You were the one who suggested swimming naked in the springs so you could see a boy. You are the one who sneaks into my room in the dead of the night to take advantage. If anyone has been corrupted it is me by you. What does father call it… the Wolf’s Blood? I wonder if the Targaryens had something similar. Is that what made them go wild for each other.”

The Stark girl’s gasp filled the room as her bastard brother bit her cheek and then pressed her face into the cleft between her ass cheeks.

“Is he?” Cersei whispered. She was as shocked as Jaime. Her unfinished question was answered a moment later as the bastard licked his sister from cunt to ass. His tongue swirled around her rosebud before straightening and snaking into the hole.

“By the seven…” Jaime said. _Cersei doesn’t even let touch her asshole and this bastard is eating his sister’s?_

The depravity didn’t stop there as the bastard sank a finger into his sister’s cunt as he feasted. The teenaged girl rocked backwards. “Fuck Jon… fuck me please. I want it.”

The bastard briefly pulled his way from his sister’s bottom and said, “Patience little wolf. I need to stretch you.”

The Stark girl whined but acquiesced and pressed her face into the bedding. The bastard’s finger slipped from her cunt and then slick with juices he circled it around her rosebud. “Do you want it Arya?”

The girl nodded. “I want it Jon. Give it to me.”

“Say the words then and I will.” The bastard’s voice was husky, and Jaime felt a spike of jealousy when Cersei’s cunt clenched around him in response. Grudgingly, he could admit the bastard was well crafted. One would think the Northmen would have a few extra layers of fat to combat the cold, but the boy was all sinew and muscle. There didn’t seem to be a strip of skin wasted upon him and every time he moved his abs flexed and the lines across his chest and shoulders became even more defined. Jaime could almost feel Cersei’s eyes rake over the boy in appreciation.

The Stark girl shook her head. Jon slapped her cunt gently. “Say it or I won’t take you.” He growled, sounding very much like the albino wolf had when it had taken it’s she-wolf.

“You wouldn’t dare.” The girl answered.

“Try me, Arya. I know what you want. Just say the words and I’ll be inside you soon.” The bastard poured oil directly onto her rosebud and used the excess to coat his fingers. He tapped against her opening to emphasize his point.

The girl pressed her face into the bedding and her back went slack in submission. Her voice was too low to hear.

“I can’t hear you Arya.” He was circling around her rosebud now with his pointer finger while his other hand ghosted over her clit.

“Fuck me… big brother.” Her face was red in shame.

Jon chuckled darkly. “Say it louder Arya. Its only me and you hear.”

She repeated the words, this time louder. Jon wasn’t finished tormenting her though. “Where do you want me to fuck you?”

“Fuck my ass brother.” The she wolf finally said. Once the words slipped past her lips the bastard’s finger slipped past her rosebud. The girl fisted the sheets and rocked her hips backwards to meet the thrusts of his hand. He quickly added another digit and the girl took it easily.

Cersei was rocking back roughly against his hips, goading Jaime to thrust into her properly. Both jealous and inspired by the Starks’s depravity, Jaime pressed his finger against Cersei’s lips and was delighted when his sister dutifully sucked it. He let her lubricate the digit and then soon removed it. With his wet finger he circled Cersei’s rosebud and then sunk it in her before she could protest. His left hand stilled her hips when she tried pulling away and Jaime answered with a sharp thrust that ended her motion. Bending over her back he whispered into her ear, “You like this, don’t deny it.” She didn’t answer, perhaps because the bastard had removed his fingers from his sister’s bottom and was now spreading excess oil on his cock.

Jaime watched in envy, hoping to the seven heavens that his own sister would be inspired by the damn wolves. The bastard buried himself in a single plunge into his pretty sister and Arya’s cries filled the dilapidated chamber.  Wet slaps of flesh on flesh quickly added to the noise as the bastard stroked into his sister. Jaime was sure that not even the whorehouses of King’s Landing were this lewd. While the bastard stroked, the Stark girl clawed at the bedding. Her back arched and then she was soon back up on her hands driving her bottom back into her brother’s hips, giving as good as she got.

The bastard gripped a handful of his sister’s long brown hair and tugged on it hard to expose her neck. “Do you like my cock in your ass sister? Do you like how I fuck you?”

“Fuck Jon… yes I love it. I love you inside me.” Arya answered. The slap of flesh on flesh continued alongside the squelch of the bastard’s cock sliding in and out of his sister’s ass. Their pace was harsh, almost bruising, but there was an undeniable intimacy as well. Even as the bastard pounded into his sister, one hand stroked along her spine and then dipped to tweak a nipple while the other guided her hips.

Reasoning that the sound made by the Starks would mask their own, Jaime stroked into Cersei with both his finger in her bottom and his cock in her cunt. Cersei gasped quietly and dipped her head to accept her fate. He felt her fingers brush against his sack as she played with her clit.

“Can you cum for me like this? Can you cum for your bastard brother with just his cock in your ass?” The boy’s face grew wolf like and his mouth morphed into a snarl.

“I’m close.” Arya whined.

“Our father fucked you into your proper mother to make you… to make you for me. Do you know that Arya? They likely made proper Sansa in a marriage bed but you… father fucked her in the Godswood and the Old Gods blessed our family with a true she-wolf. One eternally in heat for her bastard brother.” The Starks’s hips lost the elegancy of their motion as they both drew closer to climax.

“I’m close Jon… keep talking please. Tell me how bad I am.” Arya whined. _If the girl truly can cum just from her ass, then that’s a true talent._

“My naughty wolf. Next time I’ll take you in your Lady Mother’s sept. Do you think she’d like that? Every time she kneels in prayer she’d smell where I spilled my seed in you.”

The girl apparently liked that because a clench of her ass and accompanying backwards thrust had the Stark bastard lose his dominating mask. “Gods Arya.”

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. “Too much for you Jon? Is my ass too good? Are you going to fill it before you make me cum? If you do, then you have to do whatever I want, and you know what I’ll ask.”

Jon’s gaze darkened, and he slapped his sister’s backside again. “Yes, I think I’ll fuck you in the sept and then in front of the Heart Tree so that the Old Gods and the New know how much of a bad sister you are.”

Arya ground her hips back into her brother. “Do you remember when you made me roleplay as Visenya and you as Aegon? When we fought with swords and then you took me in the wolf’s wood while Robb rode with Sansa? You’re the bad brother, making your sister act your fantasies. I know you want that again but Aegon put a babe in Visenya. Don’t you want to do the same to your Visenya, Aegon?”

Jaime felt Cersei clench in orgasm and once again his hand shot out to swallow her gasps. He pounded into her and quickly followed filling her cunt with his seed.

“Cum for me, Arya. Cum for your brother and then let me fill you. There will be no bastards today, but you’ll be leaking for the rest of the day. I hope you sit next to the queen while I drip out of you.”

Cersei’s cunt flexed in reflex at the mention of herself and they both watched as the Stark girl followed her brother’s instruction. The she-wolf cried out in a mantra, “Cum in me, Jon. Cum in my ass. Fill me please.”

A few powerful thrusts later and the Stark boy was following his sister into oblivion. They both collapsed into a sweaty heap.

Jaime unsheathed himself from his sister and he watched a line of his seed run down her long legs. They quickly composed themselves and left the Starks to cuddle in peace.

Once they were a safe distance away from the tower Jaime and Cersei fell into near hysterical laughter. “Lord Eddard Stark…  do you know what this means Jaime?” Cersei asked.

Confused by the gleam in Cersei’s eyes, Jaime cocked his head. “That we picked the right sister for Steffon?” The pair’s talk mid coitus all but confirmed the Stark bastard only had eyes for one of his sisters.

Cersei frowned perhaps realizing the danger the bastard represented if his affections centered on the older Stark girl. “No sweet brother. This is leverage. Ned Stark is a threat, too honorable to corrupt… but now if he tries anything we can break his legacy.”

“Cersei…” Jaime frowned. He held no care for the bastard or the Stark girl, but it seemed unnecessarily cruel to expose the two, especially considering his and Cersei’s actions. “They are children. Like we were. Let them be.” The boy looked barely eight and ten, the girl likely younger. Perhaps, a year or two after flowering. He and Cersei began their game far younger.

“I don’t mean to expose them needlessly.” She scolded as if the answer was obvious. “But they both need to come to the capital for us to have leverage over their father.” When he tried to protest, Cersei silenced him with a long kiss. That was a daring action, exposed as they were but it quieted all his doubts.

“And how do you propose we do just that?” Jaime asked.

Cersei smiled, and it was almost like his father’s rare ones. The smiles that only came when he outmaneuvered an opponent and furthered their family’s legacy. After she whispered her plan into his ears, Jaime sighed.

“The things I do for love.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot but I can post a follow up if there is interest.


End file.
